Bella and Her Brothers
by surferchamp3
Summary: Tyler, Jacob, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett move to Forks with their little sister Bella. Who knows what could happen. It is a different kind of story because Edward is her brother. Over-protective brothers, secret boyfriends/girlfriends, and parties!
1. Moving In

**Heyy, this is just an idea that came to me. It is my first Twilight fanfic so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I only own any new characters.**

Bella POV:

I was sitting in the car next to my five brothers. Ya, I know what your thinking, four brothers how does she do it. We are all blood siblings, but we all do look different. Who knows! Here

let me explain. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. But, I go by Bella. I have long brown wavy hair that goes little shorter then mid-back and dull doe brown eyes. I am 12 years old. I have a

twin, his name is Tyler. Tyler is of course 12. He has the same brown hair as me but in a skater hair look. We both have the same doe brown eyes. He loves to skate and do sports. Tyler

and I are really close but I guess that's because we are twins. The next is Edward, he is 14. He has a strange bronze color hair that is always messy, with beautiful green eyes. He plays

piano and like Tyler he likes sports. After that is Jacob, he has short black hair, and deep brown eyes. He is 13. He likes to BMX and also of course does sports, and is has muscles. Next, is

Jasper he has golden hair, and sky blue eyes. He is interested in the civil war, and he does BMX also. Last we have Emmett; he is the oldest, at 16. He has short curly brown hair, and the

same brown eyes as Tyler and me. He is loud, sarcastic, and a big teddy bear. He is huge, with a lot of muscles. He is a big football fan, and he also does BMX. So that is my family, it might

be big but I love them and couldn't imagine my life without them.

Our dad, Carlisle, just got a job offer at some place in Washington called Forks. And our mom, Esme also found a job as an interior designer. So that's why we are moving from Florida to

Forks. Our family is rich but we don't boast or brag about. We had just arrived at our new house. I stepped out and was

shocked. The house was beautiful and just amazing it was a huge white house with a lot of big windows. "OH MY GOD!" Emmett of course yelled as soon as he saw the house. Good

thing we were in the middle of the woods, with no neighbors or we would have annoyed the crap out of them. Each of us took our bags and walked into our new home. It was

breathtaking, we all stopped dead in our tracks just looking at our beautiful home. **(A.N. I don't really know how to explain it so just kind of imagine the Cullen's house) **We all went

into the beautifully designed living room courtesy to Esme. I set my bags down along with every one else. I sat in the middle of the couch next to Tyler and Edward. Jasper was next to

Tyler while Emmet and Jacob sat on the other couch. Mom and Dad sat in the love seat. "Okay, so I planned everyone's rooms just go upstairs and you will see your name on a door. After

that we all ran upstairs. Of course clumsy me fell on the stairs but luckily Edward caught me, "Careful sis."

By the time I got up everyone was in their rooms. I got up the stairs and started

walking through the hallway. The first room on the right was Emmett's, then across from him on the left was Jasper's, then next to those was on the left was Edwards, and across from

mine was, oh no…. MINE AND TYLERS! I had to share a room with Tyler. I loved him it's just sharing a room. I looked down the hall hoping it was a mistake only to find Jacob's room

next to ours on the right. Across from Jacob's was the bathroom. That was all the bedrooms left. The other room was dad's office, mom's office, and a closet. Uuuuugggghhhh. I made my

way back down to me and Tyler's room. I opened the door only to find Tyler sitting on his bed playing on his PSP. It was a huge room though, haha mom made half the room fit my style

and the other half fit mine. It was like a line through the middle of the room. He had the door on his side, but I had a window.

I walked over to my bed and put my bags down, when all of

a sudden I heard a loud crash coming from next door, Emmett's room. I didn't even want to know what he was doing in there, probably unpacking knowing Emmett that can be very

dangerous. That's when I realized that I was surrounded by my brothers. This is going to be just great. I finished unpacking went over and unpacked Tyler's stuff since he wouldn't do it.

"Oh thanks sis." Tyler said looking up from his game. "Sure sure"" Come over and take a nap with me" "Why not." I got my iPod, and went over to my brother and sat on his bed I leaned

against him closed my eyes and fell asleep listing to my iPod next to my brother.

**I hope you like it I will post the next chapter ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Bacon and Laughs

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. I am trying to make them longer, I'm sorry if they seem short.**

Jacob POV:

Wow, I am hungry. I just woke up and I am starving. I got up and walked next door to Bella and Tyler's room. Wow that has got to suck sharing a room with each other. I walked in and saw  
they were both unpacked and sleeping on Tyler's bed. It was really cute actually. Bella had her head rested on Tyler's chest, while Tyler had his arm around her waist. Looking at this

I got an idea. I ran over to Emmett's room, only to find he had his clothes sprawled all over the room, that was probably what that boom was. Wow Emmett, just wow. He was asleep on

his bed. Was everyone asleep it is like 11:00 in the morning. I walked over to Emmett and shook him, hard. He didn't wake up, I know one way to get him awake. "Emmett how many

pieces of bacon do you want?", I said. "I want 39 pieces!", he yelled bolting up. I was laughing uncontrollably, in the corner of the room. "Wheres the bacon.", Emmett whimpered.

"There is none Emmett, there is none.", I said trying to control my laughter. "That was cruel.", he said. "I'm sorry but I was trying to wake you up to play a trick on the others, but I think

you woke up the whole neighborhood with your bacon outburst." I said breaking out laughing again. Edward and Jasper then walked in sleepily. "What happened.", Jasper said.

"Emmett...joke...bacon...funny!", I said between laughter. Wow that was great. I looked up to see everyone was out of the room. Hey that was rude.

Edward POV:

I heard Emmett yell something about 39 pieces. I have no idea what that meant and i was not sure if I wanted to know. I should probably go and see what happened. I slowly got up from

my bed to see Jasper in the hall, he was probably doing the same as me. "Do you have any idea what is happening.", I asked. "No idea.", was all he said.I walked into Emmett's room only

to see that is was a complete mess and we only moved here yesterday. Wow. I saw Emmett on his bed looking sad and angry, and Jacob in the corner laughing hysterically. Before I could

say anything Jasper said, "What happened?" Jacob was laughing so hard that all I heard was, "Emmett...joke...bacon...funny!" I looked at Jasper and pointed to the door

he nodded and we left. I heard Emmett get off the bed and follow us out. "I can't believe he-" " I don't even want to know", I cut him off. I really did ot want to know. I was about to go

back to my room when I heard Esme yell from downstairs, "Everyone breakfast is almost ready, and Emmett and Jacob there better not be anything broken!" I had to laugh at that she

knew us so well. I looked around to see that Everyone was on their way downstairs except for Bella and Tyler. I went over to their door. I opened it to see Bella and Tyler asleep on his

bed. I went over to them and shook them lightly. "Wake up guys.", said they started to stir awake. They opened their eyes at the same time. "Ugh, I don't want to get up", Bella said

going under the covers more. "I'm with you there sister.", Tyler mumbled. "Don't make me pick you up.", I said. "You wouldn't.", Bella said like she knew it as a fact, if only she knew that I

had to do it now that she said that. I pulled off the blankets really fast and picked he picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Edward! Put me down now!", she yelled while

kicking. "Nope. This is what you get for doubting me." Finally she stopped squirming. Tyler followed slowly behind since I took all of his warmth. I made my way down the stairs with Bella

pouting on my shoulder and Tyler trailing behind. We made it down to the table where everyone was sitting looking at us. Tyler took his seat next to Jasper, while I plopped Bella down in

the seat next to him. I sat next to her and Emmett. She just sat there pouting. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter. But all at once they started laughing out loud. Even Esme

and Carlisle were laughing, just not as hard as the boys. Wow, I love my family.

**OMG! Thank you everyone so much for reviewing/reading/and alerting.**

**I am on break right now so my updates should be coming really fast. You will most likely be getting more than one chapter a day.**


	3. Plans

**I am so happy people are reading this! I want to say thanks to** **Dylan'sSis10 and**** eddieluver. For being my first reviewers. Your reviews made me very happy! I am doing more chapters. They aren't very long but there are a lot. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Bella POV:

I wasn't really mad at Edward anymore, but I still wanted to make him think I was, it fun.

So after breakfast we had another family meeting.

I went to sit on the couch, when I sat down Edward sat next to me so I stood up and went on the other couch.

He looked shocked, when I sat down Tyler came and sat next to me.

He knew I was just joking, he is my twin we know each other better than we know ourselves.

He decided to play along to, Edward got left sitting between Jacob and Emmett.

Jasper was sitting next to Jacob, looking at us trying to see if we are faking it or not.

After another three or so minutes later Mom and Dad came in and sat on the love seat.

"Kids, you all know you will be starting school next Monday."

We all moaned because today was Sunday so that means that we started school tomorrow.

He got that as a yes and continued his 'speech'.

"So, Tyler, Bella, and Jacob will be starting at Forks Middle School. Tyler and Bella in seventh grade and Jacob in eighth."

Me, Tyler, and Jacob all groaned at the same time.

"And Edward, Jasper, and Emmett will be starting at Forks High. Edward at freshman year, Jasper and Emmett at sophomore year."**(Emmett's birthday is just earlier than Jasper's, I had to put it like that so they can all go to one school at some point. Also Emmett just got his drivers license)  
**

Now it was their turn to groan.

"The school's are right next to each other so Emmett will be taking you all to school"

"Oh ya! I get to drive!", Emmett yelled standing up.

"You are the only one old enough to drive stupid.", Jasper stated.

"Thanks for ruining my mood Jazzy.", Emmett said using the name Jasper only let me use.

"Never call me that", Jasper said in a threatening voice.

"How come Bella can though?", Emmett pouted.

"Because she is my little sister, and has called me that since she could talk Emmy", Jasper said using the name I gave Emmett when I was little.

"Kids!", Carlisle said.

"Sorry dad.", they said at the same time.

"Here is a debt card with 3,000 dollars on it, I want you guys to buy stuff for school. I have to go to work but Emmett can drive. Don't spend it all and spend wisely. Bye kids."

"Bye dad, bye mom.", we all said, and with that they left.

Jasper took control like always, "Everyone go get ready and be down here in 20 minutes.", he said like a general.

"Yes General Jazzy.", I said saluting to him.

Everyone laughed on their way upstairs.

I made my way up the stairs without tripping thankfully.

I walked into my room forgetting that I share one, only to find my brother putting dark jeans on with no shirt.

He had a small, light six pack since he was only 12, but he wasn't chubby or anything.

"Whoa there, I forgot we share a room." I said walking past him.

"Wow thanks, how could you forget your own twin I am insulted.", he said sarcastically.

"Haha, Ty very funny", I said note the sarcasm.

I got dressed and went downstairs.

I met up with all my brothers and we headed out to the car.

He we come mall!

** Thank you everyone who reviewed/read/alerted me and my story. Thank you guys so much. It makes my day to know people like my story! Please review!Next chapter will be much longer.  
**


	4. Stupid Boys and Fashon Run

**Heyy! Thank you everyone for reviewing and alerting!Enjoy! Outfits on profile.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

Bella POV:

We all had finally made our way out to the car.

We were taking Emmett's new jeep, and let me tell you it was HUGE!

There were just enough seats to fit us all.

Emmett, Jasper, and me sat in the front, Emmett driving, Jasper shotgun, and me in the middle.

Then Edward, Tyler, and Jacob in the back.

It took us about 20 minuets to get to the mall.**(I am making up a mall, I don't want them to go to Port Angeles yet)**

We arrived only to find that is was nothing in crowd compared to the malls in Florida.

We found a spot in the middle of the parking lot.

When we walked in I felt all eyes go to us.

Apparently we are a beautiful family, i don't know that is just what everyone says.

Also things get around in small towns, and this is the only mall that is not two hours away.

We walked in and I started to head towards the map with my brothers following behind.

I was at the map looking where I wanted to go I turned around and saw all my brothers were looking at some skate shop.

They get distracted very easily.

I turned back around only to see a guy the same age as me it seemed.

He was pretty handsome, with blond hair and blue eyes.

But, he didn't seem like my type.

He looked back at a group of boys, probably all his immature friends.

He turned back to me, "Hey babe, where you from."

I really was not interested in talking to him right now.

"Florida.", I said plainly, I really just wanted him to go away.

"Of course you are that is why you are so hot.", he seemed proud of that stupid pick-up line.

I didn't say anything.

"My name is Frank.", he said.

"Bella.", I said plainly hoping he would get the hint.

Apparently he didn't because then he said, "So you want to go out tomorrow?"

"As great as that sounds, I have plans with my couch and t.v.", I said and started to turn and walk away.

But before I could fully turn he grabbed my shoulder harshly and turned me to face him.

I yelped a little because he grabbed my shoulder really hard.

"No one says no to Frank!", he harshly said.

"I believe she just did.", I heard a voice I would recognize anywhere.

It was Tyler, thank god.

"Oh ya! What you gonna do about it.", Frank said.

"You really shouldn't talk like that to my family.", I heard Emmett say, this was one of the times when Emmett was not joking around.

Frank suddenly tore his hand off my shoulder.

I turned around only to see the five people I loved more than anything, my brothers.

I think I heard Edward growl even, that made Frank and his friends run away.

I turned around and all of a sudden I got bombarded with questions.

"Guys!", I yelled they fell silent.

"Are you okay?", was all Jasper said and all the boys looked at me waiting for an answer.

"My shoulder is a little sore, but yeah i'm okay.", I told them.

"That little scumbag, if i ever see him again", Emmett said he hated seeing me hurt, along with all of my brothers.

"Come on lets go shopping guys.", I said hoping to change the subject.

They seemed hesitant but nodded their heads and we started walking again.

They followed me closely the rest of they day.

They even wanted to stand outside the bathroom, I mean really.

We went a bunch of stores.

Me buying everything for them, while they just wondered around scaring people.

They would hide in the clothes racks them pop out at people.

Boys will be boys...

In one store Emmett came up to me holding a pair of jeans, he was begging me to get them for him.

I said no, so he was pouting for about 7 minuets till he forgot what he was sad about.

That's Emmett for you.

After a couple hours we decided we were going to eat then go home.

We went to the food court, Emmett and Jacob got a whole pizza each, while the rest of us got a slice.

A bunch of girls kept staring at my brothers, I felt kind of bad for them because my guys didn't even notice them.

After we made it home and unpacked all of our new clothes, we decided to watch a movie.

I went upstairs and took a shower.

I knew it would take a while for them to choose a movie and make snacks so I didn't have to worry.

I got out of the shower and put on some sweats and a tank top.

When I got downstairs the movie was just about to start.

We were watching Pirates of The Caribbean 2, I had seen it many times but that was okay because Orlando Bloom in this movie is HOT!

I was sitting next to Tyler and Edward.

Edward found out I forgave him this morning and that I wasn't mad at him.

I was a baby when it came to scary stuff, I hated it , I just got scared really easily.

So during some parts of the movie I had to hide in Tyler's chest while he just laughed at me.

A little part halfway through the movie I fell asleep.

A while later, I felt strong arms lifting me off the couch.

A short time after that I was placed on a bed.

I felt whoever it was kiss me on the forehead and say, "Goodnight Bells", oh it was Jasper.

I woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the clock it read 2:04 A.M.

I sighed and walked over to Tyler's bed.

I looked at him just to find he was awake too.

Weird twin thing...

"Hey Ty. Can't sleep either.", I whispered.

"Nope.", he stated.

I got up onto his bed and told him to scoot over he did and we laid their silent.

I feel asleep in my brothers arms yet again, we both slept better when we were together.

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!"

Stupid alarm clock...

I slowly stood up and turned it off.

I walked back over to the bed and shook Tyler,"Come on Ty get up I am going to take a shower and when I get out you need to be up."

He nodded his head and I took that as a yes.

I headed into the bathroom and took my shower washing away my worries.

After I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and headed into my room.

I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom to get ready.

I heard the shower running downstairs meaning the rest were getting ready.

I went and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a yellow tank top, and a black jacket partly zipped up, my zebra sunglasses,black vans, and my black and white checkered bag.**(All outfits on profile)**

I don't really wear make-up, all I wear is mascara, and really light brown eyeliner.

I don't think you should wear a lot.

When I was done I walked over to Tyler to see what he was wearing.

He was still looking for a shirt, wow, so I went over and made him an outfit.

I was a green DC shirt, dark blue jeans, a black DC hat, DC black shoes, and his black sunglasses.

"Perfect.", I said, I made him look great.

Tyler and the boys were sponsored by DC so they had a lot of their stuff.

Being the only girl in the house besides Esme, and Esme was a great mother, it is just that she and Carlisle are really busy with their jobs so we are home alone most of the time.

I was the fashion expert in this household.

I wasn't obsessed, I just liked to look good, and I wanted my family to look good too.

I walked over to Jacob's room and of course he was waiting for me.

"Finally!",he sighed.

"Sorry I was working on Tyler.",I told him while looking through his closet.

I pulled out his clothes and he put them on.

It was a red DC shirt, dark blue jeans, black DC shoes, black DC hat, and red-orange.

"I am a genius.", I said an a roll.

'Great job sis", he said giving me a high five.

On to Jasper's room I made my way over and went straight to his closet.

I pulled out a red and black flannel shirt, dark jeans, black and grey checkered vans, and black sunglasses.

He was never one for hats.

"I am on a roll.", I said.

"How many more Bells?", he asked.

"Umm. Edward and Emmett."

"k."

I headed over to Edwards room now.

He was on the piano that Mom and Dad put in there.

"Hey Bells.", he said and started playing the lullaby he made me when I was little, it helped me go to sleep, he played it every night when I was little.

I pulled out a black long sleeved DC shirt, light blue faded ripped jeans, a red DC hat, red sunglasses, and grey DC shoes.

"One more to go.", I said.

'Go Bella, Go Bella!" he chanted while I was leaving his room.

I was giggling while I walked into Emmett's room.

When I got in there I was shocked.

"Emmett what happened to your room!", I yelled at him.

He was plying his PSP.

"You don't want to know.", he said looking up at me.

I walked through his room and tripped on who knows what and the next thing I noticed was that Emmett had looked up from his game just in time to catch me.

"Thanks Emmy.", I said using his nickname.

I got up and went to his closet to find something usable.

I found a red DC shoes shirt, dark wash ripped jeans, a white DC hat, black shoes.

"Pretty good.", I said.

"Great job Bells!", Emmett said.

I ran to Jasper's room.

"What's my time!", I said excitedly.

"Your time is 14 minuets!", he said.

"Yes!", that was 2 minuets less than last time!

I dress my brothers so much that I time it to see how fast I can go.

I dressed me, and my five brothers in good, stylish clothes in 14 minuets.

After we were all ready we went downstairs to find breakfast ready and a note on the counter.

It was probably from Esme, like I said she is a great mother, just busy.

We ate breakfast and headed out to the car.

We got in the same seats as yesterday.

Off we go to school.

**Was that better in length. Haha. Remember outfits an profile.**


	5. First Day of School, Middle School

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks everyone for everything! Every chapter I will randomly choose a reviewer to dedicate the chapter too. So this chapter is dedicated to**** jasperiswellfit! Now on with the story! :) Sorry it took so long my stupid computer erased almost the whole chapter so I had to retype it. Bleh I hate computers.  
**

Bella POV:

We were sitting in Emmett's jeep waiting for everyone to get situated.

After everyone was ready, Emmett pulled out of the long driveway.

We pulled into the school parking lot, only to find that we had one of the best cars in the lot.

There were some fancy ones but not many.

We all got out of the car and as soon as we stepped out all eyes were on us.

"Lets all go over to the middle school and make sure you guys get your schedules okay, then we will head over to the high school.

"Okay, but don't embarrass us on our first day.", I told them.

"I can't promise you that.", Jacob said.

We were walking into the office by the time the conversation ended.

I walked up to the lady working at the front desk.

"Hello, I am Isabella Cullen and I am here with Tyler and Jacob Cullen.", I told her.

She looked up a little shocked at how big our family looked when we were all standing together.

"Oh, well hello, my name is Ms. Miller. Umm here are your schedules and these papers you need. I would like you to get each one signed by you teachers and returned after school."

"Okay.", I said while grabbing the papers.

"Hope you enjoy Forks Middle School!". she said while we were leaving the office.

"Here this is yours Tyler and your Jacob.", I said while giving them each their papers.

"Well we better head off to get our stuff. Meet us at the car after school please.", Edward said.

"Okay, have fun guys.", I said giving them each a hug.

"Bye Bells,Tyler, and Jake.", and with that they left.

"Lets compare our schedules.", Tyler said while we switched our papers.

It turned out we had seven classes.

I had first period homeroom with Tyler, second history with Tyler, third art with Jacob(they mix art between 6th, 7th, and 8th), fourth english alone, then lunch, fifth science alone, sixth math with Tyler, and last P.E with Tyler and Jacob since they have seventh and eighth grade mix in P.E.

"Great we have a lot of classes together Ty.", I said.

"You guys are lucky to have each other I have no one.", Jacob mumbled.

"Ha!", me and Tyler said at the same time.

We were lucky to have last period together so we didn't have to look for each other at the end of the day.

"We better start heading towards class.", I said looking at the big clock on the side of the building realizing that thr bell was about to ring.

"Bye Jake!", I called to him.

"See you third period!", he called back.

"Let's go.", Tyler said.

We started walking towards our class.

Everyone was just staring at us, it was really weird.

Tyler POV:s

Great, back to the horrible place we call school.

Me and Bella were walking to homeroom, and I was getting mad because all the guys around us were talking about how 'hot' she was.

"I am about to punch all these guys in the face if they don't stop talking about you like that.", I said with anger.

She stepped in front of me, "Just ignore then Ty, they are just a bunch of pigs."

"I know, it still bugs me though.", I told her.

I put my arm around her and we kept walking to class.

"All the girls are like glaring at me and I don't even know them.", Bella whispered.

I looked around and sure enough a whole bunch of girls were glaring at her.

This one group, once they saw I was looking there way started smiling at me and flipping their hair.

Then I knew why they were glaring at Bella, they were jealous.

I had to laugh at that, I mean really she is my sister.

With that we walked into homeroom.

As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us.

We went up to the teacher whose name was, Mr. Bates.

"Hello my name is , but call you can call me Mr. B.", he welcomed us.

We handed him our papers and he told us to introduce ourselves.

"Umm, my name is Isabella Cullen, but I go by Bella. This is my twin brother Tyler Cullen. We just moved here from Florida. We have four other siblings that go here and to the high school.", Bella told the class.

"Great job guys and welcome to Forks. Why don't you take a seat in the back. We will be changing seats in two weeks.", Mr. B. told us.

Me and Bella took our seats in the back.

The class wasn't to bad we didn't so too much in that class because the school just had break.

During the class heads kept turning to look at us, it was really annoying.

About five minuets before the bell rang the teacher told us we could talk till the bell.

I was about to say something to Bella when all of a sudden the guy that was sitting in front of us turned around and looked at Bella.

"Hey, my name is Mike Newton.", the kid said.

He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello.", Bella said, she didn't seem interested.

"What class do you have next, I will walk you to it if you want.", Mike said he sounded desperate.

Bella was about to answer when I said, "That would be my job.

And with that the bell rang.

"Thanks for that.", Bella said on our way to history.

"No problem."

When we got to the class the teacher didn't make us go in front of the class luckily.

But me and Bella got separated in that class, we weren't very far apart though.

After I sat down the girl I sat next to looked familiar.

Then I remembered she was in the one group of girls glaring at Bella.

Great...

"Hello, my name is Nicky.", she was winking and stuff trying to be flirty but it was horrible.

"Hey, my name is Tyler.", I told her trying not to be rude.

The class went on like that, Nicky bugging me.

I looked over at Bella to see her smiling she seemed happy, I wonder why.

The day went on like that, finally it was lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria looking for Bella or Jacob.

I saw them both sitting at some table in the far end of the cafeteria, it looked like Jacob got food for us all.

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Bella across from Jacob.

"How was your day Jake.', I asked.

"Long and boring.", he said while eating.

"What about you Bells.", I asked since I wasn't in her last two classes.

"Same as Jake, but add annoying and embarrassing.", she said the last part glaring at Jacob.

Jacob started laughing.

"What happened.", I asked.

"As soon as I walked into art Jacob started yelling my name really loud and everyone was looking at me.", Bella said.

I had to laugh at that.

"Stop laughing.", she said while hitting my arm.

"Sorry, but that sounds funny.", I said calming down.

About halfway through lunch Bella said, "Oh ya guys, um tomorrow I was invited to sit with some girls."

"Aww, your leaving us.", Jacob said through fake sadness.

"I would have sat with them today, but I told them I should sit with my brothers today.", Bella told us.

The day went on like that, girls flirting with me and annoying guys asking about Bella.

But, I did make some friends, one guy named Cody, and another named Austin.

They were really cool, they invited me to sit with them.

That means Jacob better have found some friends or else he is sitting alone.

Finally it was P.E., the class I had with Jake and Bella.

Also it was the last class of the day.

No one had to dress out because it was the day after break, but tomorrow we would have to.

So we all met out in the gym.

When I walked in I saw Nicky, oh great.

I also saw Bella, she was sitting with two other girls by the wall.

I kept looking and saw Jacob with three guys.

While I was looking I felt something hit my shoulder.

I turned around to see Cody and Austin.

"You guys have this class too!", I said happy that they had P.E. with me.

"Yup!", Cody said.

After we sat down coach came and told us that we could do whatever we wanted to for the period.

We talked for a while, when Jake came up behind me.

"Hey Tyler, lets go embarrass Bella.", Jake said.

I motioned to my friends that I would be right back, they just nodded.

Jake motioned for me to follow him.

We were right behind her, luckily her friends didn't see us either.

I came up behind her and quickly covered her eyes she let out a small scream.

Everyone in the whole gym looked at us.

Everyone except the coaches they were oblivious to everything.

I picked her up bridle style while she was still squirming and letting out small screams.

Then Jacob came and helped me.

He grabbed the other halve of her so we were still carrying her bridle style just with two people.

Then Jacob mouthed flip on three.

Bella was still trying to get out so she didn't notice.

Almost everyone in the gym was laughing.

Some girls like Nicky, were glaring because we were holding her.

Then Jake mouthed to three and we flipped.

So now she was upside down with both of us holding onto her legs.

She screamed even louder, but still no coach.

Now everyone laughed even harder.

She was holding her shirt so it didn't slid down which we were thankful for.

Finally we put her down.

She was still a little lightheaded so she tripped but we caught her.

"Don't fall sis.", I told her.

"Uggghhhh, I am going to kill you guys. You guys better sleep with your eyes closed tonight.", she told us.

Everyone was like 'Ohhhhhhhh burn'.

We both looked scared because last time Emmett did something like this to her, he woke up wearing makeup and a picture of him wearing makeup all over the school.

It was so funny, he was sooooooo mad.

She came over hit us both on the head and sat back down with her friends.

All of her friends started talking about what she should do to us.

Me and Jake turned and started walking back over to our friends, who had moved to sit together.

On our way back we got a lot of high fives and fits pounds.

After we made it back to our group they all bust out laughing.

"That was great guys.", one of Jacob's friends said.

"You know it!", Jake said.

Lets go around and say our names.", I said since I didn't know some of them.

They all nodded and I started, "I am Tyler Cullen."

"I am Jacob Cullen."

"I am Cody Seifit."

"I am Austin Derdet."

"I am Seth Clearwater."

"I am Embry Call.'

"I am Quil Ateara."

We talked for a little bit till Seth said, "What do you think your sister is going to do to you guys?"

"I have no idea, I am hoping nothing to bad, she can do damage.", I said.

Then we told them about the Emmett incident, they started cracking up.

"I am afraid to go to bed tonight.', Jake said.

"Your afraid, I am the one who shares a room with her.", I said.

I looked at everybody and I thought I saw a look of jealousy on Austins face.

I wonder why...

"You better be careful tonight.", Quil said.

And with that the bell rang.

We all got up and went outside, we all waited for Bella to get out, wow girls are slow.

Finally she came out and we all said goodbye to our friends.

On our way to the car I said, "Wow I hate school."

"I agree.", Jake said.

"Right there with you.", Bella said.

When we reached the car we saw that we all got to the car at the same time.

We all got in the car and started to drive out of the school.

We finished the first day of school.

**Heyy guys thank you all so much for the reviews. The next chapter will be the older kids first day POV. Please Review! They make me very happy!**


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

**Sorry I really hate these but I just wanted to say that I have a new story called Tough Love!**

**I just wanted you all to check it out.**

**I will have the next chapter for this story up today most likely, if not defiantly tomorrow!**

**Sorry again!**


	7. First Day of School, High School

**So sorry about the long wait!!! I have been really busy!!!!!Here is chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**DiScLaImEr-I do not own Twilight, duh.**

Jasper POV:

Here we are at school again.

We had just dropped off Bella and Tyler, and were now on our way to the high school.

We had made it over to the front office.

We we got in there, everyone looked up at us.

The front office lady, looked up at us and asked, "What can I do for you guys?"

"We are the Cullens, I'm Edward, this is Jasper, and this is Emmett."

"Oh yes of course, here are your schedules and get this paper signed by all your teachers.", she told us while we took the papers.

We said thanks and as we were walking out the door she yelled, "Hope you enjoy Forks High!"

When we got outside me and Emmett compared our schedules, we had 7 classes and 3 of them I had with Emmett.**(AN: I know most high schools don't have 7 classes but, they needed to get out at the same time as Bella, Tyler, and Jacob)**

This was Edwards freshman year, and Emmett and mines sophomore year.

After that the bell rang, we said our goodbyes and me and Emmett walked to homeroom since we had that together.

As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us.

We walked up to the teacher, he signed our papers and told us to introduce ourselves.

Emmett took the lead and said, "I am the awesome Emmett Cullen, and this is my less awesome brother Jasper."

Everyone laughed, wow they were easily entertained.

"We moved here from Florida with our parents and four other siblings.", he continued.

"Well that's about it.",he finished and we took our seats in the back of the class.

The teacher was going on and on, so me and Em passed notes all throughout the class.

Finally it was lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and all eyes went to me.

I tried my best to ignore them but it was hard.

I quickly got my food and looked around the room to see if I could find Edward or Emmett.

I spotted Emmett sitting at a table on the almost center of the room.

He was talking with a beautiful blond girl.

I walked over to the table and noticed a short girl with beautiful black hair.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I snapped out of it and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey Jasper!", Emmett said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hey Emmett!". I said with fake enthusiasm.

The two girls giggled.

"Haha, this is my hilarious brother Jasper.", Emmett said sarcastically.

"That's me.", I told them, I looked over at the beautiful girl and saw how cute she looked when she laughed.

"Well anyways, this is Rosalie Hale and that is Alice Brandon.", Emmett said pointing to each of them.

So the gorgeous angel was named Alice.

It fit her perfectly.

I snapped out of it before someone noticed, but Emmett looked at me strangely.

After a couple minuets of small talk I noticed Edward wasn't with us.

"Hey Em, wheres Edward?", I asked.

"Oh ya, he came over and told me he got invited to sit with some people.", he told me while pointing to a table.

I looked over to the table and sure enough there was Edward sitting with a couple guys and like three girls.

He was always one for making friends, most his so called 'friends' were only there for the popularity.

I looked back over to the table to find Alice looking at me, after she saw that I she quickly looked down.

I started up a conversation with Emmett to make her more comfortable.

Slowly she looked up from the table.

We all talked till the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?", I asked Alice, seeing as Rosalie and Emimett had the same class next.

"Umm, history.", she told me.

I instantly got happier, "I have that too."

I saw a smile spread across her mouth and it made me really happy.

It was so weird I have never felt this way about someone.

"Great, well then we should walk together.", I told her.

"Yes we should.", she replied with a smile.

We walked to class and to my luck I got seated next to the angel.

The class went by with us passing notes back and fourth.

We then found out we had last period together too, PE.

After sixth period I headed over to the locker rooms on my way in I saw Alice going into the girls locker room.

After I got changed, I made my way into the gym.

Once I got in there I saw it was mostly guys so far.

In the locker room, I found out that my friend Hunter had this class too.

We went over and grabbed a basketball and started shooting some hoops.

After like two shots I saw Alice come out of the girls locker room.

Hunter saw me looking, "Dude, that is Alice Brandon one of the most beautiful girls in the school along with her best friend Rosalie. There is no point of even trying."

After he said that Alice started making her way over to us.

"Hey Jasper.", Alice said finally reaching me.

"Hey Alice.", I said smiling.

I looked over at Hunter to see him staring dumbfounded at me and Alice.

I smirked and turned back to Alice.

"So how was your day so far?", I asked her.

"Bleh, you know school.", she said in the cutest way.

PE went on like that, talking to Alice, shooting hoops, and having girls swoon all over him.

It was annoying all the girls were just staring at me.

After PE, I got dressed and walked outside.

I stood leaning against the wall till the bell rang.

I saw Alice leaving the girls locker rooms and she smiled and waved at me.

I waved back smiling, I watched her as she walked out to the parking lot.

I didn't know how long I had been watching because, I got snapped out of it by Edward and Emmett hitting me on the head.

"What was that for!!!!", I yelled at them rubbing me head.

People turned to look at me.

"Dude, you were like staring at the parking lot for like two minutes.", Emmett told me.

"Oh, really sorry, I must have zoned out.", I said.

"Okay then weirdo. Well we better get to the car.", Edward said.

"Shut up Eddy.", I said using Bella's nickname for him.

"Never call me that.", Edward stopped and said in an angry tone.

"Woah. Edward got a temper.", I said putting my hands up in fake surrender.

Emmett and I laughed, soon after Edward joined in.

We made it to the car about the same time as Bella, Jacob, and Tyler.

We all got in the car, and Emmett started the car and we made our way home.

We finished our first day of school.

**Again sorry about the late update!!!!! I am also sorry about the length, my chapters are normally longer than this. Anyways please review!!!!!!!!!**


	8. I Wish I Could Help

**Thank you everyone for reading!!!!!!! I forgot last chapter to dedicate it to someone so this time I will dedicate it to two people!!!! So i am dedicating this chapter to _nyadhuor khol_ (By the way WOW!!!) and _Maxie97. _Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV:

We had just pulled into the driveway of our house and no one made any move to get out.

We all just sat there in silence and it was nice, even Emmett was silent and that takes a lot.

After about eight minuets we all started to move around and get out of the car.

I hopped down and landed smoothly which is pretty good for me.

We all slowly made our way into the house, which was empty as always since our parents were at work.

I walked in and dropped my backpack in the corner along with everyone's.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of goldfish, and then sat down on the bar stool.

All my brothers slowly made there way into the kitchen also.

After we all had our food and were sitting somewhere in our huge kitchen, I decided to break the silence.

"So how about we go in a circle saying how school was?", I said trying to start a conversation.

I got nods from everybody.

"I will go last, Tyler your first.", I tiold them.

"Okay. Well I made a couple friends, had girls stare at me, had boring teachers talk to me.", he said.

"Oh and I got to embarrass my little sister.", he said while smiling and giving Jake a high-five.

"Bleh.", I said while sticking my tongue out at them.

They both just laughed harder.

"Well my day went about the same as that.", Jake said while calming down.

"Ummm, mine went about the same too. But, I had some girl that would not leave me alone.", Edward said.

"Haha, that sucks.", I told my brother.

"Eddy got a stalker!", Emmett boomed, earning a glare from Edward.

"Well, I had the same as everyone else, except I got yelled at by some teachers.", Emmett said.

"Oh and I met a girl that you will hopefully be seeing a lot of.", Emmett said happily.

"Ooooooo, Emmy has a crush. What's her name?", I said excited for my brother.

"Rosalie Hale", he said in a dreamlike voice.

"I met a girl too her name is Alice Brandon.", Jasper said.

"Awww, my brothers actually have feelings.", I said mockingly.

"Haha, very funny. How was your day you never told us?", Jasper said.

All of their eyes turned to me.

"Well, I made some friends, got embarrassed by these two.", I said while pointing to Jake and Tyler.

"Had guys staring at me, and some girls glaring at me.", I looked around and saw that my brothers faces looked less happy after I said this.

"Relax guys", I told them they relaxed slightly.

"Come on lets go watch T.V. or something."

We sat on the couch and watched and watched Rob Derdek's Fantasy Factory. **(AN: I love that show!!)**

After it was over we all did the little homework we had.

At about 6:30, I had made like eight boxes of macaroni and cheese for us.

We all ate and just hung out until like 10:00, then I decided I should go to bed.

I said goodnight to everybody and walked upstairs and changed into my pajamas.

I walked into my room and went and laid in my bed.

While laying in bed I thought about how other normal kids my age don't have to worry about making dinner.

They don't need to remind themselves to go to bed on time or to do their homework, because that's what there parents do.

I have to worry about all this though, it isn't fair.

But, I need to stay strong for my brothers, I won't let them see how this bothers me.

I fell asleep that night with a few tears falling down my cheeks.

Tyler POV:

I was sitting downstairs after Bella had gone upstairs.

I stayed down there for about another ten minuets until I decided to go to bed too.

I said goodnight and walked upstairs and into my room.

I looked over at Bella and saw tears coming down her cheeks.

It was horrible to watch, she was a part of me and to see her sad makes me sad.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

It made me feel so helpless, I couldn't do anything to help her, because it was in her dreams.

If I could I would take her pain so she wouldn't have to feel it.

I slowly walked away and got changed into my pajamas.

After I changed I walked back over to Bella's bed and laid down next her.

She squirmed then she curled into me.

I was happy I could at least just be there for her.

I fell asleep with my sister in my arms hooping I could make things better.

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Tim

**I am sooooo sorry I have not updated!!!!!! I have been so busy with family, school, and traveling!!!!!I am very sorry!!!! This chapter is dedicated to _peaches229_. I am also dedicating this to _ndadhuor khol _for pushing me to update!  
**

The next day I woke up to find Tyler next to me.

I hope he didn't see me sad.

I looked at the clock and saw that it said 6:00.

So I decided to start getting ready.

I picked out my outfit which was just some light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tee shirt, black DC jacket, and my black UGGS.

I got into the shower and used my favorite strawberry shampoo.

When I got out it said it was 6:30.

So I got dressed than woke up Tyler.

'Come on Tyler wake up', I shook him.

'Hello', he said groggily showing me he was awake.

I passed him his clothes and then woke and choose my brothers outfits.

After I was done I walked downstairs and poured myself a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Slowly each of my brothers made their way down.

Everyone was eating breakfast when Jake finally made his way down.

He always takes so long; he is like a lazy dog in the morning.

After we all ate, we pilled into the jeep again.

On our way to school we just listen to the radio.

When we pulled into the parking lot people turned to stare again.

When we got out even more people turned to us, I see nothing has changed since yesterday.

We had said goodbye to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper and started walking to the middle school.

'So are you ready for another day of school?' I asked them.

'Not really, but I can handle anything.' Ty said.

"I can handle everything. Everything is more than anything. So ha.' Jacob said.

That started a fight about who was better between them which seem to happen a lot.

I started walking away, I was pretty far away when I hit something fell.

All the people around me started to laugh oh great.

I started to pick myself up with out looking up.

Before I could get myself up, I saw a hand reaching out to help me up.

I took it hesitantly; after they helped me up I finally looked up.

When I looked up I saw a boy about the same age as me looking sorry.

He had shaggy brown hair, and brown eyes.

He looked pretty good.

'I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming', he said.

'It's okay, I have had worse.'

He laughed lightly but still looked a tad sorry.

'My name is Timothy Colid. But I like to go by Tim', he said his holding out his hand.

'Hello Tim, my name is Isabella Cullen. But I like Bella.' I said shaking his hand.

'So you're a Cullen.' he said .

'Ya. Is there something wrong about that?' I said.

'Nope not at all.' he said.

'I think we are going to be great friends', I said happy.

'I do too.'

He turned out was had two classes together, he was absent yesterday so that explained why I didn't remember him.

After that the bell rang and we said goodbye.

I was in a happier mood than I was when I came here.

I didn't think of him as a boyfriend, but a friend.

I went to class and Tyler was wondering where I went.

I didn't want to tell him about Tim just yet.

Because I just met him and I didn't want to scare him off.

"I was just looking around the school', I told him, and he seemed to believe it.

I went through all my morning classes and it was finally lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Jake and Tyler sitting with like five other guys at a table.

I looked around the loud cafeteria looking for my friends Nicole and Kasey.

While looking I noticed Tim, so I decided to walk over to his table.

'Hey, Tim.', I said while sitting across from him, there was no one else at this table.

'Oh, hey….ummm…..Bella right', he said thinking.

'Umm ya.' I said feeling stupid for coming over here.

'I am just kidding, of course I remember you. Don't look so sad.' he said while laughing.

'You are so mean', I said while smiling.

'So does anybody else usually sit with you?' I asked

'Umm, ya. They weren't here today, but they should be here next week. They all got each other sick. So they are all home sick.'

'Oh, that sucks' I said.

We were talking about who we were and stuff during lunch when he stopped talking and asked.

'Are those your brothers that are coming over here?'

I turned around and sure enough there they were Jake and Tyler heading to my very table.

'Ya. Don't let them get to you okay', I asked.

'Nothing can get to the great Tim.'

I laughed and then there they were.

'Hey Bella, who is this.' Jake asked.

'Jake, Tyler this is Tim. Tim this is Jake and Tyler.' I said while pointing to who was who.

'So how do you know Bella here.' Tyler asked.

'We met this morning in fact.' Tim said.

"Do you have any classes with her?' Jake asked.

"Umm, yes. We have science and PE together.' he answered.

'Oh great, we all have PE together.' Jake said.

'Yup, fun,' Tim replied.

After more questions they bell rang ending the questions.

'Aww, too bad no more questions. Well we gotta go bye.' I said rushing.

Me and Tim hurried and threw away our trash and went to class.

When we got in there we were laughing.

Luckily he was seated right next to me.

We passed notes all through class.

After the class ended we walked to PE and went our separate locker rooms.

I got into the gym I looked around and saw Nicole and Kasey, I ran over to them.

'Hey guys', I said reaching them.

'Hey, where were you a lunch?' Nicole asked.

'I was sitting with Tim.'

'Oh. Are you going to sit with him from now on or should we save you a seat.' Kasey asked.

"I am probably going to sit with him, if that's okay.'

'That's fine girl.' Nicole said.

We talked for a min or so till Tyler, Jake and Tim walked out of the boy's locker room.

Oh great.

I jogged over to them.

'Hey guys.'

'Hey Bella.' they all said.

'Bella, you can hang out with him he is cool.' Jake said.

'Thanks for the approval guys.' I said sarcastically.

'Welcome', Tyler said.

I walked off with Tim we talked till the boy and girls split up into teams to play basketball.

We played till we had to change.

After I changed I sat and talked to Nicole and Kasey.

We talked until my brothers came over and the bell rang.

Me and my brothers walked to the car and waited.

Today was a good day.

**Please Review!!!!**


	10. Thinking About The Future & AN

**I am soooooooo sorry again I really hate these trust me!!!!!!!! But I am having a HUGE writers block!!!!! It is bugging me insanely!!!!!! I have no ideas for this chapter!! It would be **

**soooo very great of all my wonderful readers to PM me ANY of your ideas!!! Anything would help right now! I did start to have something but then something happened and 'poof' it **

**was gone! The sooner I get some ideas and out of this horrible writers block the sooner the next chapter will be up!!!! And again I am sooooooooo very sorry!!!!!! You all must hate me! :(**

**Here I will put an extremely small chapter just so you have something.  
**

Edward POV-

Today was my second day of high school. I am not to sure what to think of it yet.

All I know is that is seems like it is going to be a whole lot of drama. Oh goodie. **(AN See how bad this block is I just said goodie!) **

Already I have met a pretty large amount of people.

Some thing that is sad though is that my junior high back in Florida had almost the same amount of students as high school in Forks.

Well that is what you get for moving to a town called Forks.

But, I think this move is making my parents happier even if we don't see them all the time, they still care about us.

And who knows maybe this move will bring us something great.

I went to sleep that night thinking about the future.

* * *

* * *

.....................BEEP......................BEEP................BEEP...................BEEP............

Maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away.

.................BEEP.........BEEP......BEEP.....BEEP.......

Well that didn't work, I guess I have to get up.

After I turned off my alarm clock I finished my morning and before I knew it I was in the Jeep.

During the ride we talked about the weekend and how we were going to look for a new skate park.

And soon enough we parked into the schools parking lot.

We all got out of the car, well little Bells jumped, and made our way into the school.

**See how short and sad that was.......but it was something. So please send me your ideas and hopefully the next chapter will be far better than this one!**


End file.
